


Supernatural: Season 1 (Alexia Winchester)

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Series: Winchester's Children [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bad Parent John Winchester, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other, Senses, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Vampires, Werewolf, Wicca, Winchester Sister, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: The elder twin of Sam Winchester and the younger sister of Dean Winchester, Alexia Winchester awoke one day, senses clashing against each other, it was too loud, the smell was overbearing she could see so much and she could practically feel the vibrations as ants scuttled over the windowsill, then the phone rang its cry piercing the air and she had to focus, focus on calming the senses, she considered simply throwing the phone out the window, but instead she picked it up. “Hello?” She croaked. “Hey, It’s me,” Dean said, voice tight, reeling in any emotions, yet, she could tell, he was scared. He took a breath before speaking again.“Dad’s in trouble.”Monthly Updates





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and ran carrying Sam out of the house

**The Beginning**

 

_"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and_

_don't look back!_ _Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and_

_ran carrying Sam out of the house_

 

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**22 years ago**

 

In the late night, Crickets could be heard throughout the suburb. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside one of several suburban homes. A woman, Mary Winchester to be precise, wearing a white nightgown, carried her son Dean, into a dark room.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother and sister," Mum said leading Dean towards two cribs. Mary turned on the lights and Sam is lying in his crib and looking over at his mother and Dean. Mary sets Dean down and Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead. Dean then moved to the crib further away from the door and leaned over the railing to give his little sister, a kiss goodnight, she made a happy sound as her legs kicked out, kicking the blanket off, he pulled it back over her. ''Night, Sam. Goodnight Alex." Dean said kissing my forehead as well. Mary leant over Sam as well. "Good night loves." She said to both of us while kissing our foreheads like Dean did.

"Hey, Dean." Said a man's voice, he looked tired from a hard day at work but a happy smile that washed away the tired wrinkles appeared as Dean turned around and rushed over to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy," John said while scooping Dean up smiling. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He questioned Dean. Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, Daddy," Dean replied. "Or Alex?" "No!" Said Dean laughing harder. John laughed. "No, I guess not."

Mary passed John and Dean on her way out of the room. "You got him?" She asked. "I got him." He said while hugging Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam and Lexi," John said before walking out of the room with Dean flipping off the lights

The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watched it. Lexi kicked her legs out once more and shifted so she was practically burying her head in the various blankets and toys around her. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

The lights flicker. a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John, the monitor made a sound, like it was being moved, mix with static and the sound of Sam and Levi crying. Mary, who was asleep in bed, stirred. She turns on the light on the nightstand. "John?" She asks. She turned around checking the space next to her, seeing that he wasn't there she got up

Mary walks down the hall to the nursery. A man's silhouette stands over Sam's crib. "John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked. "Shhh." The man hushed her. "All right." She said before heading back down the hallway.

The lights flicker again, and the man moved away from Sam's crib, having done what he needed to. The little girl was silent as the man moved her back onto her back. Mary tapped on one of the flickering lights, the sound of the Tv going reached her ears and she tilted her head before slowly making her way downstairs, her eyes widen, John sat, asleep on the chair as the bombs went off on the Tv, her eyes widen and years of training kicked in and she turned and bolted up the stairs. "Sammy! Alexia!"

It was a bloodcurdling scream that woke John, it sounded distant in his sleep idled brain. "Mary?" He called out, taking a second before the panic truly set in as he scrambled out of the chair. "Mary!' He called out again, this time louder, more hysterical. He lunged towards the stairs, skipping many as he went, almost falling over as he did so. He burst into the room and stopped short, it was silent, there was no one in there, except for the twins. "Mary?" He whispered. He glanced around before pushing the side of Sam's crib down. "Hey, Sammy. You okay?" Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of His hand. It looks like blood. Dad looked up. Mary, sprawled across the ceiling, leg twisted in an odd angle, eyes wide open and the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at her husband and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor in fright, staring at his wife. "No! Mary!" He shouted just before she burst into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails, this brought the man back to earth as his attention snapped back to his two youngest kids. He snatched Sam up, who was closer to him, "Daddy?" Dean voices echo from outside the room, and he runs and shoves the youngest child into the eldest child's arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and ran carrying Sam out of the house.

John turned back to the nursery. "Lexi!" He shouted running across the room towards her crib. The entire room was engulfed in flames, and John feared that he may be too late to save his baby girl, he glanced up after he scooped up Alexia, frantically patting shaking, and cover the small flames that licked at her arm, he could barely see his wife anymore. He ran, a bounding down the stair with a wailing child in his arms, Dean moved towards his father as he appeared from the door, John was quick to shift his hold on his little girl and scoop Dean up, who was still clutching Sam and he ran, the explosion of the nursery loud yet distant as he ran. "I gotcha." He whispered too us, tightly gripping what remained of his family.

It wasn't to much later that night, when John watched the Fire department try to put out the fire, as he sat in the ambulance Sam and Dean pulled tight against him, loosen enough not to hurt them, but certainly not letting them go, as he stared at Alexia, who had an oxygen mask fastened to her face and half of her pyjama's where cut off so they could tend to the burn on her arm. He took a shuddered and broken breath, before spotting the Impala, moonlight and fire reflected off its hood as it sat in the night. He knew what he needed to do.

 

_To Be Continued..._

 


	2. "Pilot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got his journal," Dean replied. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said

_"I've got his journal," Dean replied. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said_

 

⚜️

 

Alexia groaned as she rolled over, glass was shattered everywhere and she briefly wondered how much glass she'd have to pull out of her body. Alexia fumbled about, heart pumping loading in her chest as she gripped the hilt of the sword and swung it in front of her, catching the head of the growling and feral vampire, it shrieked and Lexie managed to roll it over, before pushing down on the sword, trying to decapitate it, with the sword in its mostly stuck position, when that proved unsuccessful, she handed back and the sword came free, the vampire held its hand up the its neck making gasping and a generally angered scared and pain sound, she moved foreword at a speed she was unaware she could reach, adrenaline pumping through her veins and leaving tingling and restless feeling throughout her body, as if she was going to jump out of her own skin, then she was on the other side of the room, and the head fell off with a dull thud, followed by a louder one as the body toppled to the ground, she swung the sword around on her wrist and it landed on her shoulder as she turned around, staring at the body.

"Guess you kinda lost your head."

 

⚜️

 

The swords case thump as it was dropped on the floor the straps that allowed her to carrying it on her back making the tiniest of clicks. Alexia fell face first on the motel bed, groaning as the pain in her newly bandaged back died down to a constant ache, the pain meds finally starting to kick in. Her breathing began to even out as she slowly began sifting, only to be interrupted by the shrill cry of her phone, she grimaces and covered her ears, she kept on forgetting to turn off the sound on the phone, she reached out her hand and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She croaked. "Hey, It's me," Dean said, voice tight, reeling in any emotions, yet, she could tell, he was scared. He took a breath before speaking again.

"Dad's in trouble."

 

⚜️

 

Alexia briefly wondered, altering hearing Dean's scared tone as he delivered the news to her, if it would be rude, to tell him to leave dad alone, trouble or not, hang up and get some sweet, sweet sleep. Instead, she rolled out of bed with a pained cry and began packing. Alexia threw on a light brownish singlet and a pair of cream coloured jeans, with a fork brown thin belt, that was covered by the singlet, black combat boots thudded against the kitten floor as she made herself some on the road snacks, and a proper meal to eat. A leather jacket was thrown on just as she was locking up the motel, and the sunnies slipped from the top of her head down and resting where they should be. The car revved to life and she was off, heading to track down her older brother and her little brother.

 

⚜️

 

Alexia got to Sam's place an hour after Dean, the old car which she borrowed from Bobby Singer stopped next to the familiar Impala parked at the back Sam's apartment building. Dean grinned, pushing himself off of the Impala as Alexia stepped out of the car. "What happened to the other car?" Dean asked as the two siblings met halfway, clapping their hands together in greeting before hugging each other. "You don't wanna know," Alexia said, she leant against the Impala. "So did you run the message through the gold wave like I suggested?" Dean nodded. "Yep, and I got something pretty interesting, here listen to this." Dean pressed play on his phone, "I can never go home." Came a female voice. Alexia looked up, confused. "I'm assuming you did more research on this than just the audio file, so let's go get Sam and talk about it, that is if he agrees to.

 

⚜️

 

Alexia breathed through her nose as the taste of the touch currently in her mouth, the taste wasn't that pleasant, she checked that she still had that packet of mints in her pocket, good still there.

Dean went to the window and started picking the lock. Alexia sighed as she watched her brother fumble with it. "Let me do it" she said to Dean while pushing him out of the way. A few seconds later there was a satisfying click, it was unlocked. She stepped back and let Dean push the window open and climb noisily in. Alexia snorted stifling her laugh before following gently and quietly, well quietly in another person point of view.

"I told you Dean, Legs first!" She whispered before hurrying away, hearing the creak of a bed as someone, most likely Sam got up. The feet of the larger brother padded softly with the occasional creak of the floorboards as he investigated, Alexia could still feel a slight breeze, meaning Dean didn't close the window. She peeked her head around the corner, quickly spotting Sam as he closed it silently. Dean walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited for the intruder. Dean entered the room and Alexia found the perfect spot, with a bottle of beer in one hand, and her sights trained on the two boys practically circling each other. Sam lunges forward and grabs Dean by the shoulders. Dean knocked Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room, Alexia shuffled into a better viewing position, focusing on sight and feeling, to figure out what was going on. Sam finally gets his first glimpse of Dean since forever. Dean elbows Sam in the face while Alexia pondered helping, she shook her head and took a swig of the beer. Sam kicks at Dean's head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. By this time Alexia was sitting down on the floor, eyes almost shut as she kept track of the fight through the vibrations and thudding around her.

"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean said. Sam breathed hard. "Dean?" He asked still breathing hard. Dean laughed. "You scared the crap out of me!" Sam said sounding both relieved and pissed. "That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean replied smiling. Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and slamming Dean onto the floor. "Or not," Dean grunted. At this Alexia stood up and started clapping. "Nice work Sam I've been wanting to do that for years!" Sam looked up from Dean. "Ally?" He asked unsurely. "In the flesh," Se replied smiling. Dean decided to tap Sam on where he was holding Dean. "Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet and helped Dean up. "What the hell are you two doing here?" "Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean replied. Alexia held up her own as in to say 'see?' She decided that it was best to keep Dean on track. "Dean!"

"What? I was!" Alexia sighed. Dean shook Sam's shoulders once. "So what the hell are you doing here?" Sam pressed. "Okay. All right. We gotta talk." Alexia said getting up from the floor and discarding her beer. "Uh, the phone?" Sam asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean stated/asked. "Besides this is way more fun," Alexia said grinning. Alexia almost buried her face in her hands as the light was flicked on and landed her, she kept her eyes closed.

"Sam?" A woman called out. Sam and Dean turned their heads to look at Jess, Alex simply titled hers, so she could hear her better as she adjusted to the too bright for her eyes light. "Jess. Hey. Dean, Ally, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Alex cracked an eye open, giving Jess a once over, Dean looked at her appreciatively. "Hands off, pervert," Alexia whispered to Dean. He gave a  'but...but..' Look. "Wait, your brother Dean? And Alexia? As in your twin sister?" Jess smiled. While Sam nods. "I see Sam's mentioned me," Alexia said nodding in approval while Dean grins at her and moves closer. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Alexia rolled her now open eyes, sunglasses covering them. "Just let me put something on," Jess said nervously. Turning to go and change but Dean stopped her by opening his big mouth. "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Alexia looked at the ceiling.

Dean went back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam eyed him, his expression stony and protective. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said. "But, uh, nice meeting you." He finished off. "No." Sam said sternly before walking over to Jess and putting a protective arm around. Boy, had Alexia missed this side of Sam. Dean looked confused. "No?" She asked unsure of what he meant. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Alexia grabbed her beer once more, sighing in annoyance. And this was the part she didn't miss. "Okay," Dean said unsure of how to say what he needed to say without revealing too much.

He turned to look at them both straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Home? As in the crappy motels, we keep moving around to and staying at until a job finished? Wow. Just wow. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Ok, this was getting frustrating. Dean ducked his head and looked back up again before looking at Alex for help."uugh.." Dean started. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few weeks." She barged in. Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him. "Sam?" Jess asked Sam. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam said letting Jess go.

Sam and Dean and Alexia head downstairs, by this time Sam had put on,  jeans and a hoodie. Alexia had heard this argument plenty of times before, so she decided that heading back to the cars was a better option, she waited, impatiently fiddling with her knife as she did so, sitting on the roof of the trunk of the Impala. Alexia sighed when she heard Sam and Dean voices drifted closer to the car. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam replied.

"And that's why you ran away," Dean said getting a little bit hot-headed and looking away.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam pressed on. Alexia got off the hood and shoved the knife back in its holster. "Guys can we just talk about the matter at hand?" she asked. "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Said Dean ignoring her.

Sam was silent for a minute then Dean continued. "I can't do this alone." Alexia recoiled slightly eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "hello? I'm here too!" She cried.

"Yes you can," Sam replied. "Am I a freaking duck?" She nearly shouted waving her arms around like Sam does when he's frustrated. "Shut up Ally," Dean and Sam said at the same time. "Meanies," she mumbles. Sam sighed and looked down, thinking, then up again.

"What was he hunting?" Finally! Alexia cheered mentally. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter which Alexia had tried to organise but gave up.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean spoke aloud. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked. "I was working my own gig with Ally. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Replied Dean with his head still looking for the damn thing. "Dad let Alex go on a hunting trip?" Sam asked surprised "I'm twenty-two, Sammy." Alexia spoke up from the back seat. Dean finally pulls some papers out of a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He said then handed Sam a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined " **Centennial Highway Disappearance** " and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned " **Andrew Carey MISSING** ". Once Sam was done reading he glanced up. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Dean continued. "So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam suggested. "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean tossed down another Jericho Herald article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He said tossing down four more articles. Dean takes the articles back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. And then putting them back in the trunk. "All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road." Alexia connected the obvious.

Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Then Dean grabs the tape with the voicemail on it. "Then Alex get this voicemail yesterday." He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. But you can still hear the message."Dean, Lexi...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, guys. We're all in danger." When the message ended Dean pressed stop. "You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked."Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said. Sam shakes his head in amusement. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said, normally, it would be Alexia who did that sort of stuff, but considering she didn't have the audio file there was nothing she could do. He pressed play again. and you hear this: "I can never go home..." Dean presses stop and Sam looked confused. "Never go home." He said to himself more than anyone. Dean drops the recorder back into the apartment, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it. "You know, in almost two years We've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed, "Please?" Alexia said doing the puppy eyes Sam looked back at her. He gave in. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

"Yes!" She said jumping out of the car and doing a mini victory dance. Sam chuckled at her childishness and Dean just rolled his eyes. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned around to go back to the apartment to pack. "What's first thing Monday?" Alexia asked. "I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Said Dean getting off the trunk. "Dean" Alexia hissed.

"What?" He hissed back at me. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Said Sam interrupting our hissing competition. "Law school?" Alexia questioned. She could see Dean smirking out of the corner of her eye. "So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. "Yes" Alexia said nodding. Dean looked at her weirdly. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," he said before opening the door and hopping in. Alexia moved to her own car, and started off.

 

⚜️

 

At some point, Alex had ended up behind the Impala and she could hear it playing "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers as the trio pulled up at a Gas station. Dean walked out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. And other stuff. Sam is sitting in the passenger seat with the door open, flicking through a box of tapes, Alexia was leaning against the open door. "Hey, Lexi!" He called out he threw a cheese and bacon roll at her. "Eat" he practically commanded. "Hey Sam," Dean said turning to Sam. "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks," he replied looking back down to the tapes then pulling out Alexia's precious The Living End cassette tape. "Hey!" She said just as he was about to fiddle with it. She moved forward to swat at his hand. "What?" He said confused. "No touchy." She said putting the tape back in the box. "Okay." He said making 'kay' longish. Dean shook his head in amusement. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked tone only mildly accusatory.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean replied. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean finished. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swings his legs back inside the car. "Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. "And his son and daughter, Hector and Isabel. Scored three cards out of the deal." Dean finished before closing the door. Alexia, who had already finished her cheese and bacon roll, reach over to steal a chip. "I named Dean Hector," She said grinning. Sam gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side, Sammy!"

"Yeah, well, my side has cookies!" She said while holding up a choc chip for Sam which he took and started eating. She grinned even wider. Dean sighed and closed his door. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Said Sam returning back to the box of cassette tapes. "Why?" Alexia and Dean said at the same time. "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Sam said holding up a tape for every band he named. Dean took the box labelled AC/DC from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam finished up."Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean put the tape in the player.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean said before starting the engine. "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam said. "It's Sam, okay?"

"You will always be Sammy to me. Can I still call you that?" Alexia asked. "Only if I can call you Mother Hen," Sam said trying to compromise. "Oh hell no! You are not going there!" She said pushing herself off and away from the door so she can go to her own car, Sam and Dean laughed. "I'm Calling you Sammy, Sam. And Dean, I'm calling you midget!" She shouted over the music as she walked away. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud!" Dean shouted back cranking up the music, before driving off. Alexia laughed before sliding into the drivers set of her own car and started following the two brothers.

 

⚜️

 

It's about midday and Sam is talking on his phone. Trying find any leads on the siblings father. "Thank you." Sam said before shutting his phone off. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.So that's something, I guess." Sam reported. "Well we know he isn't hurt that's good." Dean said. "Text Lexi, let her know." He said motioned to the old and almost new looking car in front of them, Sam nodded doing so, Dean squinted his eyes as he noticed Alexia slowing down, then stopped.

Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. The bridge ahead has been blocked off, there are two police cars and several officers checking out a car accident. "Hey, check it out" Dean said motioning towards the cars. Sam leaned forward for a closer look.

Dean pulls over to take a look before turning the engine off then pulling out a box full of ID's from the glove Compartment. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares. When Sam and Dean had pick. More likely Dean picked and shoved one to Sam, "Let's go." Dean said getting out of the car. Alexia looked over her shoulder as the two boys approached. She held in one hand a badged with the name 'Federal marshal Stephanie Morass.' On it, and on the other hand, a camera. "You can pass as a Federal Marshal?" Sam asked Alexia, she glared at him. "Yeah" she said returning to Dean's side. They began walking torwards the crime scene.

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river. Alex ignored it, as he was simply asking if they found anything, looking for a body or something down at the river.

Dean, Sam and Alexia arrived at the crime scene and she caught a snatch of a conversation 

"How's Amy doing?" Asked the lead Deputy. "She's putting up missing posters downtown." Replied another guy, presumingly his friend. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked walking up to Lead Deputy. He looked up" who are you?" He said straightening up. Dean flashed his badge in front of Lead Deputy. "Federal marshals." He said before putting the badge back inside his pocket. "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you? And there's three of you..." Dean laughed "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He said smiling. Alexia glanced around. "Never send a woman to do a man's job." Said, lead Deputy. Dean and Sam stopped short Dean slowly inched towards Alexia, who took a deep breath. "What?" He asked looking confused. "Can I?" Alexia asked. "No. Steph." Sam said leading Alexia away from them and towards the car that leads deputy and his crew were looking at. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked walking around the car. Alexia crouched down and started scanning the car, she sniffed, there was an unnatural scent, that she could never seem to place, it was mixed in with the smell of blood and well, death. "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Alexia asked walking back to Sam. Lead Deputy nodded."Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked circling the car again. "No. Not so far as we can tell." Replied lead Deputy. "So what's the theory?" Sam asked. Sam went over to Dean while Alexia was scribbling some things down.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said making Alexia smirk. It was like clockwork, she knew all too well what's coming next. Just then Sam stomped on Dean's foot as if telling him to shut up. "Thank you for your time," Sam said walking away with Dean following. "Gentlemen," Alexia said before almost jogging after them, cursing their height and her short legs as she caught up to them.

Dean smacks Sam over the head. "Here we go again," Alexia mumbled to herself. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam exclaimed. "Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam retorted.

Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing the twins to stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff a and two FBI agents. "Can I help you guys?" The sheriff asked. "No, sir, we were just leaving," Alexia said pushing the two boys away from the sheriff and the agents. As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." He said reading the name tags. Dean and Sam and I head past the sheriff and hopped in the cars.

Dean and Sam had gone out to see of they could find this Amy girl while Alexia was left to do something useful. So she decided to do some research but the problem was she had no idea what she needed to search up so, she ended up just writing stuff in her hunter's journal and checking her still healing wounds. About half an hour later the phone rang.

"What did you find?" Alexia asked. "Well," Sam's voice came from the other end. "There's this girl that was supposedly murdered and she hitchhikes rides with men mostly on Centennial Highway and then the men are never seen again."

"That's nice," Alexia said putting her laptop in her bag. With a pen, pencil and notebook. "Yeah," said Sam. "Meet me at the library in 5," Alexia said before hanging up and slinging her bag over her shoulder and headed to the library.

Dean had decided to do the research and at the moment he was getting nowhere Sam and Alexia were sitting next to him. He typed in: "Female Murder Hitchhiking" with no result. Then Dean replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same result. It was painful to watch. Then Sam offered to try but Dean just smacks Sam's hand away. "I got it." He said. "Let Sam try" Alexia told Dean trying not to laugh. "I said, I got it" Dean replied, at this point, Alexia assumed Sam was sick of this taking to long, so he shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over. "Dude!" Dean exclaimed before hitting Sam's shoulder.

"You're such a control freak," Dean said death glaring Alexia as she chuckled and flicked a piece of string hitting him on the arm once again.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked "Uh-hu" Alexia and Dean nodded.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam said replacing murder with suicide. and finds an article entitled " **Suicide on Centennial** " Dean glances at Sam. "You should really let the experts do this sort of stuff Dean" Alexia teases, while Sam opens the article. It was dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam informed. Alexia took a mental note for further research. "Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked. "Yeah."

"Why?" Dean asked again. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they weren't breathing. Both of them die." Alexia said reading off the article as I was leaning back on my own chair, far away enough that a normal person wouldn't be able to read it. Sam just looked at me weirdly. And Dean raised his eyebrows. "What?" I asked Sam. "Uh...nothing." Said Sam returning to the computer.

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the same place Troy died. "The bridge looks familiar to you?" Dean asked.

 

⚜️

 

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking down at the river below the bridge. It was around 11: 38 and Dean, Sam and Alexia were looking at the bridge where Constance had killed herself. "So you think Dad would have been here?" Alexia asked, uncertain. Dean and Sam looked at me. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied and continued walking down the bridge. The twins followed. "Okay, so now what?" Sam asked. "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Just then Sam stopped. Oh crap Sam please do not start up an argument! Alexia thought, torn between whether to step in between or step away. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-" Dean turned around to look at Sam. Ok, So this might not be so bad, Alexia relaxed. "Monday. Right. The interview." Dean said. "Yeah," Sam said. Alexia, deeming it safe to do so started walking away, voices began rising as Sam and Dean argued and Alexia covered her ears, but it barely blocked out the noise, About two minutes later Dean had Sam pushed up against the railing on the bridge. "Guys!" Alexia hissed pulling Dean off Sam gently. Dean stopped struggling and walked away. Alexia turned around to follow Dean but stopped, seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw a black haired woman in white. Constance. "Guys," She said warningly, not taking her eyes off of the woman. The boys came up next to their sister. Constance looks over at the trio before stepping off the bridge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over. "Where'd she go?" Dean asked. "I don't know," Sam replied looking around. A small click, had Alexia's head whipping around at breakneck speed and the Impala roared to life. Alexia groaned in pain as the headlights blinded her. "What the-" someone said, probably Dean. "Who's driving your car?" Dean held up his keys. "It's Constance!" Alexia shouted while turning and running away from the car which was now driving towards them. "Go! Go!" Sam shouted. The car started to gain speed and Alexia veered left practically crashing into the railing before toppling over it. know it, clinging to it for dear life.

The engine on the Impala stopped. "Sam? Dean? You there?" Alexia asked as she pulled herself up, back onto the bridge, she groaned loudly, the wounds on her back protesting, she'd have to check on them again later. "Alex?" Sam asked his head appearing at the bottom of the rail. "Sam." Alexia breathed a sigh of relief and helped him onto the bridge. "Where's Dean?" She instantly asked Sam once he's on the bridge. "Shit" mumbled Sam. "Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted. "Dean?!" Alexia shouted getting ready to jump. "Oh hell no you don't," said Sam pulling her off the railing. "Damn it," she muttered, a tight feeling in her chest.

"What?" came a very annoyed voice. "Dean," Alexia said leaning over the rail. "Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asked. Dean did the OK sign. "I'm super." Sam laughed and Alexia chuckled. "He's cranky" Alexia whispered to Sam once the two had scooted away from the edge. "Is the Impala alright?" Alexia asked Dean after he had checked her, Twice. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Asked Sam settling himself on the hood and mocking Dean from earlier today from the library. Alexia smiled at the memory. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean. "You smell like a toilet." Alexia, who had pretty much steered away from Dean as much as she could, hand over her nose, commented. Dean looked down before flicking her with some. "Hey!" She said obsessively wiping it away before the smell set.

Dean threw a VersaBank MasterCard with the name of Hector Aframian on a handwritten guest ledger. The clerk looks at the three all weirdly. "Mud fight" Alexia stated. And he nodded smiling. 

"One room, please." The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked. What? "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean looks back at Sam. "Can we see the room later?" Alexia asked. He nodded and gave us the keys. she walked in and scrunched up her nose at the smell, The two boys had already jumped on the beds claiming them. "Ok, I got the couch then." She said moving the dropped bag, before opening the window, passing a guilty looking Sam. "Don't." She warned Sam who was about to move his bags over to the couch, while a part of her brain told her to accept the offer to her injuries the, and more prominent side, told her just to take the couch and put up with it.. "Dibs first on the shower!" Dean said, grabbing the first aid kit and sneaking it under her pyjama's into the bathroom. "Damn it," Dean mumbled to himself.

 

⚜️

 

Alexia didn't get to shower first, Dean wrestled that away from her, so she didn't get one until both boys had left to check out their father's room, and Alexia peeled off the bandages. It wasn't too bad, no stitches pulled bit it certainly looked close to it, mild pleading. Alexia, after cleaning up and practically spraying her preferred scent everywhere, she sat down to see if she could get more info on this Constance chick, and that's what they found her doing when the boys piled into the room. "Did you find anything?" She asked. "Yeah." Said Dean. "And no" Sam said sitting down. "Dad found the same article we did but I don't think he finished the job," that much was obvious, but why? What stopped him? "We are going to see if we can talk to her husband tomorrow." He continued. "Right," Alexia said nodding my head.

 

⚜️

 

Dean appeared and grabbed his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?"

"No," Sam replied. "I'll take a cheese and bacon roll," Alexia said getting up from my spot on the floor and picking up a book and sitting back down. "Hey, your coming," Dean said, pointing at Alexia and motioning her to follow him. Alexia rolled onto her feet put on a jacket and trudged behind Dean, her ears picked up on some chatter that drew her attention.

"Hey Dean, look," She said at the parking lot pointing at the police talking to the motel clerk. The motel clerk points at the siblings and Alexia groans while Dean pulls out his phone to warn Sam. "Dude, five-oh, take off," Dean said into the phone when Sam answers. "What about you? And Ally?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad." Dean turned around to check for Alexia however she was gone. "Alexia's coming back, I'll keep them distracted." The flip phone snapped shut as he smiled at the two approaching officers. "Problem, officers?" Dean said smiling at the police. "Where're your partners?"

"Partners? What, what partners?" _Note to self: work on Dean's lying skills_. Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. His partner heads over to it ."So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe asked. "My boobs." Dean grinned. Alexia only just heard Deans comment as she and Sam snuck out. Jaffe partner slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent-"

 

⚜️

 

"Well," Alexia started. "That went well." She said cheerily after the interview with the Welch dude, Constance's husband. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked standing up. "At the police station. With his boobs." Sam scoffed. "So how are we going to get him back?" He asked. Alexia titled her head thinking, then, she grinned an idea forming in her head. Sam looked at her as she pulled out her phone and dialled 911. Sam grinned trying not to laugh. "Hello, how can I help you?" The person who picked up the phone asked. "Help! Someone just killed my husband!" Alexia said, her voice cracking, making it sound like she was crying and hysterical. "He was shot we are over at Whiteford Road. Please!" Alexia continued. "Ok, we will be there In a minute hang on there ma'am." Then she hangs up. "Nice work!" Sam said. "Ok let's go," Alexia said picking up her bag and headed out to the car.

 

⚜️

 

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean said when Sam picked up the phone. "You're welcome." Sam and Alexia said at the same time. Alexia, having officially been dubbed mad, grinned. "Listen, we gotta talk," Dean said. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam replied.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said urgently.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued ignoring Dean. "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What?" Alexia said shocked. "How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal," Dean replied. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said. "Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Sam asked. Alexia started getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach, the frown had well and truly dropped. "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates," Sam stated. "Where to?" Alexia asked leaning forward. "I'm not sure yet," Dean replied. "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Alexia's head jerked up as the air seemed to get colder and something started smelling. "Sam! Look out!" Alexia shouted, reaching for the wheel, after seeing Constance on the road. The car went right through her before halting, Alexia, breathing heavily and trying to calm her breathing. "Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted from the dropped phone. Alexia looked in the back seat Constance was sitting there she shuddered. "Take me home," she said. "No," Sam replied.

The doors locked "Sammy..."

"Just keep calm" Sam said struggling to open the doors. The car jerked forward and started to drive Constance home, at least that was the logical assumption. The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off. "Don't do this," Sam said. Constance wasn't in the back seat anymore. "I can never go home."

"Huh?" Alexia's eyes widened in realisation and confusion. "You're scared to go home."

The passenger seat flies open and Alexia was thrown out of the car crashing into a broken down letterbox. "Agh!" She cried out. "Lexi!"

"Sam look out!" She shouted. Constance was sitting in the passenger seat. She climbed into his lap shoving him back onto the seat, hard. "Hold me. I'm so cold." She said trying to get all over Sam. I moved towards the trunk only to be sent flying into the house, what is it with me and being thrown across the damn place! Three shots fired from a gun, followed by two more and Sam's screams, then one more. The engine started and the lights turned on. I squinted, _bloody hell,_ Sam started driving and Alexia threw herself out of the way.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked running over to the car. "I think..." Sam replied. "Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Constance picked up a photograph of her and her children I moved forward to getting in a better position to see. Constance threw the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car, a bookcase slammed itself against Alexia, leaving her trapped but still able to see, she wiggled push and tried to kick, to try and get the weight off of her. The lights flicker; the woman in white looks around, scared.

Water begins to pour down the staircase. At the top of the staircase are the boy and girl from the photograph. They were holding hands and spoke at the same time. "You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance looked distraught. The disappeared from the stairs and reappeared behind her hugging her. She screams. Her image flicked then her and her children melt into a puddle on the floor. Alexia blinked, then pushed one more time, Alexia could hear Sam and Dean free themselves before she felt someone help her push the bookcase over, Dean checked her over, then turned towards Sam then the puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids." Alexia nodded."That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam informed. "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam on the chest where he was hurt, Sam laughed despite the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam said. Alexia's laugh echoed in the house. "Hey. Saved your ass." Dean replied on his half. "Oh and Lexi?" Sam asked smiling. "What?"

"She thought you were my girlfriend." Alexia pretended to gag, before walking to Dean who was inspecting his 'Baby' "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean started, he turned around to look at Sam who was behind me. "I'll kill you." Sam laughed.

 

⚜️

 

It took the three quicker to get back to Stanford, then it did leaving it. They pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam and Alexia got out, Alexia having retrieved the other car, and Sam leans over to look through the window of Dean's. "Call me if you find him?" Dean nodded. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?" Sam turned back to Dean."You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," Sam replied. He turned towards me. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come inside for a minute? I need to pee." I said. "Sure." He said leading me towards the house.

"Jess?" Sam calls out as he let the two of them in. "You home?" A plate full of cookies was on a small table with a note on it, Sam pointed towards the bathroom. The Impala's car door opened, and Sam headed towards the bathroom, Alexia had only just closed the door when Sam's scream jolted her into action as the door was thrown open and crashed against the wall. Dean came running as Sam screamed Jess's name, Alexia smelled smoke, smelled a fire, she coughed. Alexia yanked Sam off the bed as Dean barged in. "Sam!"

"Dean get Sam out of here!" Alexia shouted pushing Sam. He was screaming. Trying to get to Jess. Dean manages to get Sam out of there before the whole house caught on fire. Sam was crying and Alexia was trying to calm him down even though she knew it was useless.

He walked away with tears still in his eyes and Alexia stared in shock, and felt torn, broken, wanting to comfort her brother, but unsure as to how. She walked towards Sam and leaned against the trunk. Dean looked at Sam's old house while Sam and Alexia were at the trunk. Dean approached the car where the two were standing, Sam was loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate and furious anger. Sam looks up, then tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." Sam shut the trunk, the sound resounding in Alexia's ears, louder than it was meant to be.

 

 

**_A/N: Can you guess what Alexia's abilities are? Let me know what you think!_ **

 

**Updates are Monthly**

 

 


	3. Wendigo

**Chapter 2: Wendigo**

_"Don't underestimate her Roy." Dean warned._

 

⚜️

 

Alexia tapped her finger’s restlessly against the steering wheel, idly watching the scenery fly past her in a blur. She glanced at the map laid out beside her. “Blackwater Ridge huh?” She muttered to herself, wondering what on earth is out there that Dad would send them to investigate. Hell, she wondered why she was still following her brothers, she was happy hunting on her own, less overprotective brothers around to lecture her when she accidentally screws up, besides, you meet more people when your alone.

 

Alexia wouldn’t admit it, at the very least out loud, but she does get jealous of her brothers, especially when it comes to the people they interact with, when she’s with the boys, and too put in the most childish way possible, everyone is attracted to Sam and Dean, and by everyone, Alexia means all the girls, while finding a fellow lesbian is harder when travelling, and doing her job, it is especially harder when she’s with her brother’s who seem to unconsciously hug all the glory and attention.

 

She sighed, tiredly rubbing her eyes, it was hard to sleep when she could hear Sam, tossing and turning, and jerking awake, even waking up screaming, though the walls of the motel or hotel they were staying at. Every twitch, irregular breath, and the occasional sniffle and broken sob that was silenced as quickly as it started, large and clear in Alexia’s ears, but, she couldn’t comfort him, their ways of looking at it, and their ways of dealing with things were just too different. 

 

Alexia drove past a sign welcoming the trio to ‘Lost Creek Colorado National Forest.’ And continued on to the Ranger Station, where she grabbed an ID and shoved it in her back pocket before climbing out of the car kicking up the dirt with her brown Dock Martin’s, Alexia wasn’t much of a shoe person, but she is so happy with the choice of these shoes, they were comfy, surprisingly durable and made a very satisfying thud against tile floor when she wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

 

The Impala pulled up as Alexia was lifting the sunglasses to rest at the top of her head. Sam got out first, he looked tired, Dean was next, pocketing his ID card. “You alright?” Alexia asked glancing over at Sam, “Yeah,” was his quiet reply, Alexia focused on listening in too Sam’s heartbeat. He was lying. Alexia frowned, before shaking her head, and followed the two boys into the building.

 

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam said looking at a 3D map of the forest. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam said. "Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear,” Dean said gesturing at a picture on the wall.

 

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.” Sam said standing next to Dean. Alexia opened her mouth to protest when footsteps and a voice interrupted. 

 

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Said a ranger approaching the trio. "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam informed. Dean grins and raises a fist. "Recycle, man," Dean said smiling. "Bull." Sam's eyes flickered to Dean, who doesn't move. Alexia glances at his name tag. ”You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Ranger Wilkinson asked. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-"

 

"Wilkinson" Alexia whispered in Dean's ear. "Wilkinson" he finished. "Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” He said. Dean shook his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." He said. Dean nodded. "We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked Alexia turned back to the map and scanned it trying to memorise it. "That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson said. "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean asked.

 

A few minutes later the trio left the station with the backcountry permit. Dean was laughing. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked Alexia raised her eyebrow as she opened her own car door. ”What do you mean?" Dean asked. "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked. Alexia groaned and slid into her own car, and waited for the fight to finish, head hung low as she tried to focus on one, any of her other senses. _‘Just stop’_ She thought.

 

⚜️

 

Dean and Sam are standing at the door to the girl, Haley Collins house. She came and opened the door after Sam knocked. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that young lady over there is Alex, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said, she hesitated, before asking us for ID we pulled out the ID cards and showed her. "Come on in." She said opening the door. "Thanks." Dean said walking in.

 

"That yours?" Haley asked mentioning to the Impala. "Yeah" Dean replied. "Nice car" she commented. Alexia grinned. "Everyone loves the Impala Sammy." She whispered to him. "I figured." He whispered back with an eye roll.

 

Haley led the three to the kitchen where another guy. Presumingly, Ben Collins was sitting on the table on the laptop. Dean mouths something to Sam which made him rolls his eyes. "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked when Haley came back into the room with a bowl. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." She explained. "Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested. "He's got a satellite phone, too," Haley said. "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested. "He wouldn't do that," Ben spoke up. Haley put more food on the table. ”Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She said. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked. She nodded and went over to the laptop and pulls up some photos and videos.

 

"That's Tommy." She said, she double clicked something and another picture comes up, turns out it was a video.

 

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” Alexia’s eye widen, a shadow? Looked like a man's shadow but…

 

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy, I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley said. _Seriously?_ Alexia thought. ”I think I know how you feel." Dean said. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Alexia asked. Sam looked at her confused. “Sure," Haley replied.

 

⚜️

 

The siblings would up at a bar, much to Alex’s delight, who was happily chugging down drinks as the laptop was stationed in front of her. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said. Alexia took another swig of her beer. Sam opened Dad’s journal. "Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam pulled a newspaper article and showed it to Dean and Alexia. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam continued. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork.”

 

Alexia nodded, "Okay, watch this" she said turning the computer around it displayed Haley's brother's video. “I thought I saw something in the video when we first watched it, turns out I was right, can’t say what it is though, take a look." She said pressing play, they both leaned forward to see. "Do it again," Dean said. She repeated it. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second, whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam said. Alexia nodded. “Fast enough that even I struggled to see it properly.” Dean hit Sam making Sam look at him.

 

"Told you something weird was going on.”

 

"Yeah." Alexia closed her laptop. "I got one more thing," Sam said as Alexia took another drink of her beer. Sam handed Dean another newspaper article. "Is there a name?" He asked that piqued her interest for sure.

 

⚜️

 

The siblings had talked to a man named Shaw, he was the only person who survived the 'grizzly' attack. He had said that the thing unlocked the door and crept right past him. So, the siblings figured it was corporeal. They had a few things listed, but we weren't certain, then later that night, Sam proceeded to creep Dean and Alexia (or just Alexia) out even more while Dean and Sam had yet another argument, Alexia shook her head, she knew that her intervening would do nothing, but it hurt, she didn’t want them to fight, not like this, and especially right after Jess’s death… the sound of the metal from the gun clanging against the table echoed through the room once silence fell, Alexia placed the cleaning cloth alongside the gun and leaned back, her own hunting journal laid out in front of her, left open on a blank page after reading through the creatures she's faced, and finding nothing that sat quite right. 

 

⚜️

 

Alexia, was first to up and ready, banging loudly on the door to Sam and Dean’s room, a bag slung over her shoulder. “Sam! Dean! Come on it’s time to move!” Alexia could hear shuffling and Dean opened the door glaring daggers at his little sister. Alexia quickly grinned at the half-asleep Dean. “Come on, time to go.” She said, shifting, practically bouncing from one foot to the other. He furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted outside. “What time is it?”

 

“Quarter to five, why?”

 

“In the morning?” He asked rubbing his eyes. Sam’s face appeared. “Dean get dressed.” He said pulling on a jacket while yawning. Dean turned around to get ready mumbling incoherently. Sam looked at Alexia’s excited grin. “Seriously?” He questioned, Alexia, shrugged. “What do you want me to refuse to get up and be all mopy all the time.” He sighed. “Fair enough.” Grabbing a bag and walked past Alexia putting it in the car. “Why do we have to get up so earlier?” Dean grumbled. “Because first thing in the morning means first thing, keeping in mind how long it will take to get their chances are it’ll be about lunchtime,” Alexia explained. “What do you do when I’m not around?” Dean asked. “Bit of this and that,” Alexia said casually leaning on the Impala. He made a noise of disbelief. “Leave your car here, it won’t handle going anywhere near the forest,” Dean instructed. Alexia nodded before grumbling an “it’s Bobby’s” as she climbed into the back seat after an unsuccessful attempt at stealing the keys to the Impala. Alexia tugged at her fingerless gloves, as she shifted once more on her doc martins. grumbling, the three piled into the Impala, Alexia opting to leave her car at the motel.

 

They ‘accidentally’ ran into Haley, her brother Ben and a man who looked like a ranger. Haley steps forward as the trio stepped out of the car, Alexia toss’s Sam a duffel bag. He caught it. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked, "Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked. "Who are these guys?" The guy holding a gun asked. "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," Haley explained. Sam started walking past everyone and Alexia followed, eager to get moving.

 

"You're rangers?" The guy asked. "That's right," Dean said. "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley commented. Alexia chuckled as Dean looks down at himself. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean said before walking past Haley.

 

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt." Sam turned to face the guide. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all." Sam said before walking past him. "Besides," Alexia said pulling out a shotgun which she had fiddle with and made the bullets flame up as soon as they hit their target. "That's why I have this." She said and turned around slinging it over her shoulder. walking on.

 

Roy led the group through a path in the forest Dean hurried up to catch up to Roy. Alexia briefly remembered the last time she went hiking like this, she ended up being strung up for Wendigo food, she never forgave her father for disappearing on her that time. It was till two days later that he turned back up and helped her out, with a pissed off Dean at his heels.

 

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked Roy. Roy grabbed Dean stopping him from stepping forward again. "Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked. Roy grabbed a stick and poked a bear trap with it. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Ropy warned. Annoyed."It's a bear trap." Dean said nervously after Roy started walking again, Alexia rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." She mumbled. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley said grabbing Dean’s arm. "So who the hell are you?" She asked. Alexia kept walking but Roy slowed her down with his arm by taking ALexia gun off of her. "A woman shouldn't be carrying guns around, you know." He said. "Give the gun back." Alexia snapped. Sam stopped and looked at the two before whispering something to Ben, Dean and Haley. "What are you going to do? You are nothing but a puny, pathetic little girl." Roy sneered. "Don't underestimate her Roy." Dean warned. "What can she do to me? She is nothing but a little gir-" he never got to finished his sentence before he doubled over in pain, dropping the gun as his arms snapped around his stomach, Alexia lowered her leg,, her knee cracking slightly, after she kneed Roy in the stomach. "Just remember you little piece of shit," I hissed in his ear pulling his head up. "I'm nearly taller than you and I know how to defend myself.” She whispered in his ear before letting him go. "You feel any better?" Sam asked Alexia after we started walking again. "I'm awesome." She replied.

 

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Came Roy's voice, a while later. The group walked over to him and looked around. "What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.”

 

"You hear that?" Dean asked standing next to Sam."Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam replied.

 

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy's informed, Alexia shook her head. "You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said turning around to look at Roy. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said. Alexia rolled her eyes. "Dean, gun please." She asked. "You're not going to shoot him are you?" Dean asked worriedly. "No! Why would I do that? The knee into the stomach was enough.” Alexia pointed out. Dean handed Alexia her gun and she turned around. "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Roy said taking the lead again.

 

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted. Alexia followed Haley and the others close behind, to a wrecked campsite.

 

"Looks like a grizzly." Said Roy taking in the wreckage. Damn right it was a grizzly Alexia thought sarcastically. "Tommy?" Haley called out."Tommy!" She tried again. Sam caught up to Haley and shushed her. Alexia followed some drag marks with her gun at the ready. The tracks vanished a little way off, Alexia sniffed the air, a horrid stench of dead skin drifted her way. She recoiled. "Sam! Dean!" Alexia shouted running back to the camp, Alexia skidded to a stop suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves, the stench getting stronger. Gun loaded and poised ready to shoot, she spun around and shot, the blur that was what Alexia could confirm was a Wendigo. A creature that was once human but was cut off from all food and calls for help. They started eating human flesh to stay alive, and if you ate enough of it, you turn into what was standing in front of Alexia, Alexia jumped to her left as the creature growled. Claw-like hands curled around her leg before she could even see what was happening and she was yanked down to the ground, the gun falling from his hands. She clawed at the ground, scrambling to grab the gun once more, She got it! She tried to twist her body around but was stopped by a sharp pain in the back of her head, her vision spinning and blurring out of focus before falling to darkness.

 

⚜️

 

It hurt, it hurt like hell, the pounding in her head almost drowning out the other senses, it took a few seconds for Alexia vision cleared, the very next sensation that came to Alexia’s attention was the pull and pain of her shoulders and wrists, as an all to familiar feeling of being dangled a foot or so from the ground. It was dark, the walls surrounded them mostly compelled of shovelled out rock. “A mine?’ Alexia questioned aloud. A movement and Alexia’s head snapped to her right, there was another man, looking worse for wear. Tommy, she realised."Hey, hey!" Alexia kicked him with her leg. He gasped and started struggling. "Hey..hey, hey." She said soothingly. "What's your name?" She asked. "Tom." He gasped.

 

"Tommy, your sister is looking for you by the way," Alexia said, trying the knots holding her wrists together. "Is she ok?" He asked. "Last time I checked she was fine." Alexia reassured, mentally scolding herself, when did she get out of practice with dealing with Wendigo’s, it shouldn’t have been that easy to get her. "What's your name?" He asked after a couple of minutes. "Alexia." She replied. Making the rope jump up and down hoping it would break. She stopped at the sound of shuffling feet, and then a growl. Tom started whimpering, scared. A Wendigo walked into the cave, seemingly large than the average ones that Alexia has seen. It approached the hunter, who scrunched up her nose, recoiling from the smell.

 

Alexia, swung herself back, attempting to kick it backwards as it cam at her fast, the problem with that plan, you can only get so much speed and momentum with one lousy swing with protesting shoulders, so instead of knocking the Wendigo it caught her left leg with its hands, the claws digging painfully into her left leg.. The sound that echoed in the cavern was most defiantly inhuman, and it was the only warning she got before she felt sharp teeth sink into her left leg, pain shooting up from it, Alexia gritted her teeth, whimpering, before a particular harsh tug caused her to cry out Tom made a gagging sound, sniffling and whimpering in fear. Alexia kicked out with her right, striking it on the head, it let her left leg go and roared angrily before Alexia back making her swing, he pushed again roughly and Alexia felt something hit the back of her head. Hard.

 

When Alexia came to, it took a few minutes for the pain to come back, and another few to realise there were more people than what she saw last time she was conscious, "Dean...Dean!" She shouted kicking him. "Whaaa-" he mumbled. Alexia sighed in relief. "Lexi?" He asked. "Yeah I'm alive," Alexia informed with a grimace and a grunt of pain. Her head snapped up, and her vision blurred at the suddenness of the movement, the floorboards creaked and Alexia growled. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." She heard a voice. "Sam?" She called out, relief flooding through her. "Ally? Is Dean there?" Sam asked coming into view.

 

"Yeah I'm here." Dean said. "You two ok?" Sam asked. Cutting Dean down then Alexia, Sam practically held her up before being pushed away. Dean groaned in pain glancing at Alexia to check her over. "He ate more of you then he ate of me, how are you still standing?" Dean asked. Alexia chuckled, grinning. "I'm just awesome that way." She replied, swaying slightly, leaning heavily on her right leg. "Where is he?" Dean asked getting up. "He's gone for now." Sam replied.

 

"Tommy..." Alexia heard Haley whisper. She turned around and Haley touched his cheek crying, Alexia, practically dragging her leg approached the two. Tom’s head jerked up. "Cut him down!" She practically yelled hysterically. Alexia jumped back resisting the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. She pulled out a knife and cut him down with Sam’s help. "We're gonna get you home." She reassured him. "Check it out." Dean said. Alexia turned around, Dean was holding a flare gun. She grinned. "Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said grinning. Dean laughed twirling the gun in his hand, Alexia picked up one and handed it to Sam before picking up one for herself.

 

The tunnel they were travelling down was cooler than almost the rest of the mines, Sam and Dean were in front of the little group with Tom, Haley, Ben in the middle, and Alexia bring up the rear, ears and eyes sharp, picking up on every little sound. Sound, she did hear, along with the smell that followed the creature around. ”Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said, spotting the Wendigo, just before he started growling. "We'll never outrun it." Haley said. Dean looked back at Alexia, who sighed and moved forward towards Dean. He then too Sam. a silent conversation going on with only a couple of looks. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked. "Unfortunately." Alexia said, coming to a stop."Yeah, I think so." Sam replied. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean instructed. 

 

"What are you two gonna do?" Dean winks and starts walking. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I'm feeling good." Alexia shook her head and ran after him. "Hey! Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" He continued shouting.

 

It took the two siblings an unfortunate second to realise that not only was the Wendigo not interested, but they had gone after Sam and the group, who’s position was alerted and tracked down thanks to Alexia’s hearing as she ran, pushing her leg well and truly past what it should be able to do. Dean shouted, drawing it’s attention away from the group and Sam who was shielding them. Alexia and Dean fired, bright light flared from their guns along with sparks, than the flare's hit the Wendigo pushing it back a few paces. Alexia scrunched up her nose, great, burning rotten dead flesh, not a good smell.

 

“Not bad, huh?” Dean asked, Alexia chuckled weakly and Sam smiled, still breathing heavily. 

 

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked, I chuckled and Sam smiled.

 

⚜️

 

The fact that Alexia wasn’t on her way to the hospital shocked pretty much everyone, she had insisted they stitch her up there and let her deal with the rest. The brothers planned to stopped at a hospital anyway, regardless of Alexia’s wishes, on one side, due to the concussion, Alexia wasn’t allowed to drive, so a message was sent to Bobby to come pick up the car, while Alexia stayed in the boys line of sight, an unfortunate truth being neither trust her enough not to try and do any jobs or pull any dangerous stunts, in her condition. The ambulance, having finished with Alexia, was loading up Tommy, while two policeman interviewed Ben, with Sam behind him. Alexia, who was drifting in an out of consciousness, sprawled out on the back seat of the Impala, was jolted back awake when Dean and Sam approached the car, turning back around to watch the Ambulance drive off, with Haley and Ben riding along.

 

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said. Sam nodded. "Me too." Sam replied. "It's not so bad." Alexia responded, almost sluggishly, what pain meds did they give her?. "If there isn't a Wendigo on the loose." She finished. Dean and Sam stared at her, she cracked an eye open, concerned by the silence.. "What?" She asked. "What else was I supposed to do at Bobby's?" She asked grinning. They shook their heads. “Hey, you know where gonna find dad, right?” Alexia said as she yawned. “Yeah.” Sam replied. “Yeah, we are.” Sam continued, more confident. “But in the meantime, I’m driving.” Dean was silent, then he reached into his pocket and chucked the keys out, to Sam who caught them mid-air, a sort of smug-happy look on his face and moved to the drivers seat. Alexia stared at Dean in shock, sputtering protests and confusion over the fact that she couldn’t drive the Impala but Sam could. She was shushed. “Maybe next time little bit.” Sam said, Alexia hissed at him, before curling in on herself, opting that sleep would be a better idea, than working herself up over who got to drive the Impala.


End file.
